Today, there exist contactless credit cards such as, ExpressPay offered by American Express, Chase Blink Card by offered by Chase Bank, and PayPass offered by MasterCard. These cards are improvements on conventional credit cards. They include a contactless technology embedded in what appears to be a conventional card such that when the contactless card is waved in proximity to a reader account information is transmitted from the card to the reader.
There is very little, if any, benefit gained by having one of these contactless cards. A user will still carry the contactless card in a wallet or purse, and when the user wants to use the contactless card, the user will have to fish his or her card out his or her wallet or purse before waving the card in the proximity of a reader. Thus, as far as the user is concerned, there is very little difference between the user using a conventional card and a contactless card. If the user uses a conventional card, the user will (1) extract a conventional card from his or her wallet or purse, and (2) swipe the conventional card in a reader. Whereas, if the user uses a contactless card, the user will (1) extract the contactless card from his or her wallet or purse, and (2) wave the contactless card in proximity to a reader.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.